The SNS in MS is abnormal based on a number of vasomotor tests. We believe SNS damage in MS may also affect immune function and could affect the course and severity of the disease. We will measure serum catecholamines and correlate levels with beta-adrenergic receptor concentrations on peripheral lymphocytes.